


Groupchat: operation set up

by lacepirate



Series: Detroit: Group Chats [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Basically, Crack, Crack Fic, Gen Z Gavin Reed, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, Kind of sexting?, Light BDSM, Memes, Nines is Nonbinary, Other, gen z tina chen, group chat format, i wanted to write the dialogue without having to write the actions so this is what yall get lmao, i'm not entirely sure but yeah lmao, in a way? - Freeform, kind of dirty talk?, nines is a hopeless romantic but also just has massive dom energy, trans characters all around because i said so, trans characters written by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepirate/pseuds/lacepirate
Summary: Sixty: the important part is getting our approvalConnor: wait whatSixty: if they’re getting dick on a regular basis that you know we’re gonna have to hear about we need to approve itTina: BOLD OF YOU TO THINK GAVIN WILL BE THE ONE GIVING THE DICK
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Group Chats [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617604
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	Groupchat: operation set up

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing

Tina: Gavin has a crush on the nerdy clerk at the bookstore 

Gavin: I do fucking not

Gavin: also are we like 12??? Don’t say crush 

Ben: crushes don’t have an age limit dude 

North: ugh barf 

Markus: north, its cute 

Markus: what do they look like? Do we know them? 

Ben: I’ll stalk through my classes to find them for u 

Gavin: Ben shuT UP 

Gavin: I’m not 12 and nobody is gonna go through class rosters to find them I stg 

Connor: wait, what do they look like? I may potentially know who it is 

Tina: tall AF seems to always be wearing black dark hair but HELLA blue eyes looks like they could dom the brat out of Gavin 

Gavin: TINA SHUT THE FUCK UP 

Gavin: I’m going to take all the batteries from your vibrators and flush them if you don’t STOP 

North: honestly probably not gonna stop her 

Markus: omg this is hilarious 

Tina: what is?? 

Connor: Gavin has a crush on my sibling Nines

Tina: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

North: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG 

Ben: u know I feel like this is just karma in the best way 

Connor: hold on I have an idea 

**_Connor_ ** _ sent and invite code to  _ **_Sixty_ **

_ Pending acceptance…  _

_ Accepted by  _ **_Sixty_ **

Sixty: what the fuck is up Kyle 

North: what kinda fucking name is sixty 

Connor: it’s a long story 

Sixty: Amanda only loves Connor so our birth names are fucking trash 

Markus: your mother? 

Sixty:  _ adoptive  _ mother 

Connor: this was a bad idea 

North: wait, our? 

Sixty: mine and nines’, we hate our birth names 

Tina: okay so speedrunning over the added mommy issues to a group that already has an abundance of it 

Gavin: TINA DONT 

Gavin: I WILL SHIT IN YOUR SHOES 

Tina: Gavin has a crush on your sibling 

Sixty: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA LMAOO NO WAY 

Sixty: ON THAT LITTLE FUCKING NERD????? IM DYJNG 

Markus: if I recall correctly, they’re taller than you?

Connor: they’re taller than us by like 5 inches 

Tina: aren’t you fucking 6 foot already? 

Sixty: they’re only 4.82 inches taller than me 

Tina: okay again, skating over the insecure masculinity 

Tina: may we get back to the issue at hand 

Tina: setting Gavin up 

Tina: wait are they single?? 

Sixty: lmao very 

Connor: they’re kind of a hopeless romantic and we have to listen to them complain about it 

Sixty: I wanna say I’ll do almost anything to get them to shut up about it but I also don’t trust men 

Connor: sixty you’re gay 

Sixty: I know that’s exactly why I know I can't trust them 

North: hot ass mood 

Connor: honestly it won’t be hard to court them because they read way too many romance novels as it is 

Sixty: the important part is getting  _ our  _ approval 

Connor: wait what 

Sixty: if they’re getting dick on a regular basis that you know we’re gonna have to hear about we need to approve it 

Tina: BOLD OF YOU TO THINK GAVIN WILL BE THE ONE  _ GIVING  _ THE DICK 

Connor: I approve 

Sixty: lmao u right 

Sixty: they bottom for no bitch 

Gavin: TINA MARIE CHEN 

Gavin: YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR SELF BITCH BECAUSE IM FUCKING COMING FOR YOU 

Gavin: YOURE FUCKING DEAD BITCH YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN 

Ben: oop 

Tina: if I could do one thing I’m glad it was this 

Tina: Ben and north, please tell Anderson and Allen I will miss their lectures, respectively 

**_Sixty_ ** _ sent an invite code to  _ **_Nines_ **

_ Pending acceptance…  _

_ Accepted by  _ **_Nines_ **

Nines: I don’t even know what this is and I already know it’s gonna be a shit show because you’re involved 

Tina: OOP 

Ben: OHHHH GOD 

Markus: OMG 

North: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA OHHHH MY GOD

**_Gavin_ ** _ has left the chat  _

**_Tina_ ** _ sent an invite code to  _ **_Gavin_ **

_ Pending acceptance…  _

_ Denied by  _ **_Gavin_ **

Tina: WHAT A FUCKING BITCH BABY 

Nines:  **@sixty** this just has you written all over it

Connor: well, you’re not wrong 

Sixty: rather you’re half right 

Tina: ILL BE BACK 

Tina: fill them in, or don’t, I’m having fun either way

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**_Tina_ ** _ created a new chat  _

**_Tina_ ** _ sent an invite code to  _ **_Gavin_ **

_ Pending acceptance…  _

_ Accepted by  _ **_Gavin_ **

Tina: STOP ACTING LIKE A 13 YEAR OLD SCHOOL GIRL AND TELL YOUR CRUSH YOU WANT THEIR DICK 

Gavin: first of all 

Gavin: cis normativity much 

Tina: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN 

Tina: A METAPHORICAL DICK TO GET DICKED DOWN WITH 

Tina: ONE DOES NOT NEED TO POSSESS A DICK TO GIVE A DICKING 

Tina: IE ME, IM A LESBIAN, I DO NOT POSESS A DICK 

Gavin: oh my god T, I get it 

Gavin: second of all 

Gavin: I'M NOT ABOUT TO ASK THEM TO DICK ME DOWN IN FRONT OF ALL YALL 

Tina: FINE 

**_Tina_ ** _ sent an invite code to  _ **_Nines_ **

_ Pending acceptance…  _

_ Accepted by  _ **_Nines_ **

Tina: GAV IF YOU DONT I WILL 

**_Tina_ ** _ assigned  _ **_Gavin_ ** _ the role of Moderator  _

**_Tina_ ** _ has left the chat  _

Gavin: oh dear fucking lord 

Nines: I was only somewhat filled in 

Nines: my brothers were speaking in… increasingly confusing metaphors 

Nines: the only information I know as fact is that I’m apparently going to live out my dreams 

Nines: whatever that fucking means 

Gavin: I’m sure the rest of them weren’t much help either, then 

Nines: absolutely none 

Gavin: fantastic 

Gavin: they really left me at the altar 

Nines: and yet here I am, with no clue as to who I’m being married off to 

Gavin: my god I can’t believe this 

Gavin: I fucking hate my friends 

Gavin: hi I’m Gavin 

Nines: yes I can see that 

Nines: at this point I’m just curious as to how this will play out 

Gavin: okay 

Gavin: I

Gavin: fuck 

Nines: I’m listening 

Gavin: okay they fucking 

Gavin: wanted to play fucking game masters and try to set us up after I told Tina that I saw you at work and said that you were cute 

Gavin: and then it got out of hand 

Gavin: they said they were gonna look at their class rosters to try and find you like you’re fucking Cinderella or some shit 

Gavin: and then your fucking brother jumps in and said it was you 

Gavin: AND THEN he pulled your other bitch ass brother in 

Gavin: AND THEN said bitch ass brother added you because ive known him for less than 10 minutes and I can say with utmost certainty that he is, in fact, a sadist 

Nines: you’re completely correct on that front 

Nines: the amount of pleasure he gets from watching people squirm is beyond concern at this point

Nines: you should have tried growing up next to him 

Gavin: oh fuck don’t even get me started on fucking older brothers 

Nines: did yours once push you out of a tree house to see if you’d break your legs? 

Gavin: no, did yours try to drown you in the bathtub for eating his fruit snack? 

Nines: I can’t say yes, but I’ve woken up with my head shaved more than once before the age of thirteen 

Nines: after that I had to set up tripwire alarms 

Gavin: fuck that’s smart 

Gavin: can’t say I’ve had my head  _ shaved  _ per se 

Gavin: but he did put nair in my shampoo when I was fourteen 

Nines: ouch 

Gavin: I also have a scar from being shot point blank with a BB gun 

Gavin: honestly I’m not sure how he didn’t end up in juvi 

Nines: the only reason Sixty hasn’t been caught is because Connor refused to squeal because he was our mothers’ favourite 

Gavin: snitches get stitches 

Nines: oh no, you’re mistaken, I didn’t mean from correctional enforcement 

Nines: Amanda could make a juvi sentence look like a five star vacation in Bora Bora 

Gavin: is she a psychologist by chance? 

Nines: a deviant psychiatrist, actually

Nines: nonexistent empathy

Nines: I’m convinced the only reason she chose to have children was to use them as an ongoing experiment 

Nines: and from my knowledge, twins and triplets are highly sought after for psychological comparisons 

Gavin: you guys are triplets? I haven’t seen Sixty, but you and Connor are pretty much identical 

Nines: yes, IVF can produce more than one fetus carried to term 

Gavin: omg you’re a test tube baby 

Nines: you’re not right but you’re not entirely wrong 

Gavin: so if you have mommy issues and I have daddy issues does it double them up or cancel them out? 

Nines: to be honest, I wasn’t great at math

Gavin: fuck neither was I

Gavin: i’m gay I can’t do math

Gavin: I tried to tell my teachers that but they wouldn’t listen 

Nines: I can’t imagine you as the type that they’d take seriously 

Gavin: honestly u right tho 

Nines: was it the brash personality or the refusal to cooperate? 

Gavin: neither, my grades were so bad because I’d just maladaptive daydream about getting railed by the one hot teacher all day 

Gavin: I still do it tbh 

Nines: oh? 

Nines: do tell 

Gavin: deadass I’m extremely lucky I wasn’t born with a dick because I’d probably have been outed for it if I did have one 

Gavin: I have a few profs this sem that are just 

Gavin: ugh fuck 

Gavin: have you had a class with Allen? 

Nines: last semester, yes

Nines: my brother has a sizeable crush on him 

Nines: so even now, you’ll go to class with the knowledge that you’re just going to fantasize about them the whole time? 

Gavin: ...yes 

Nines: so you just sit there in your own slick for the whole class, just trying desperately not to rub your legs together for any kind of minuscule friction you can get? 

Nines: how often do you have to change your underwear? 

Nines: you must go through them fairly often if that’s the case 

Gavin: I, uhhhh dbsksj 

Nines: oh no, be quiet, I’m not done quite yet

Nines: do you bring an extra pair with you? 

Gavin: ..yes 

Nines: I imagine you have to sneak off to the change rooms to switch them, then 

Nines: or maybe you take refuge in the single occupancy neutral bathrooms so you can quickly jerk off in between your classes 

Nines: that seems like it’d also be preferable, because then you’d be able to wash your hands without walking out of the stall with your hands covered in your cum, and potentially letting someone see 

Nines: or maybe that’s what you like about it also? 

Nines: the fact that you could very well be caught one of these days

Nines: with your pants quite literally around your ankles 

Nines: all because you’re just too much of a slut, imagining getting the life fucked out of you instead of paying attention 

Nines: so, did I hit the mark? 

Gavin: it’s a bullseye 

Gavin: my room’s in Zen Hall, number 900 

Gavin: the door’s unlocked 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Tina: do y’all think they hit it off? 

Connor: well, considering Nines just grabbed their keys and booked it out of the apartment 

Sixty: lmao that boi bouta get railed 

Connor: do you mind? 

Sixty: I do actually 

Nines: I’m still in this chat you insufferable fuck 

Sixty: use a condom please 

Connor: sixty can you please get out of their sex life 

Sixty: WANTING PEOPLE TO BE SAFE ISN'T INVASIVE 

Tina: oh don’t you worry about that

Tina: I gave him a Costco sized box yesterday in anticipation of this moment 

Nines: watch your left shoes, Chen because I’m shitting in them - gav

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yall i don't know what these are anymore 
> 
> tumblr @gavinreeds i shitpost about dbh and reed900 a lot there too


End file.
